Absolución
by Aokimari
Summary: Fue egoísta y no aceptó sus condiciones. No ha podido derrotar a Lucifer. No ha salvado nada. Los ha condenado a todos. Su alma jamás será perdonada ni liberada del peso de sus pecados.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de televisión _Supernatural_ pertenecen a Kripke. Yo únicamente hago esto por el mero placer de perder el tiempo.

**Advertencias:** slash, spoilers 5ª temporada

Absolución

Alguien llora.

Alguien está llorando muy cerca de él.

No puede saber mucho más porque el sonido viene y se va en un oleaje discontinuo. A veces, suena realmente lejos, como si la persona se encontrase al otro lado de un grueso muro. Al instante siguiente, suena dolorosamente cerca y le parece que esas lágrimas son por él.

Continúa a oscuras, cuando esa voz que solloza pronuncia un nombre. Su nombre. Pero él quiere seguir como está, con los ojos cerrados, para no tener que descubrir que es Sam quien llora con la cara enterrada en su pecho, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez, como si se tratase de un mantra de invocación.

Hace recuento de sus heridas. La boca le sabe a sangre, tiene los músculos agarrotados y le duele el costado izquierdo —justo por debajo de las costillas—. Una de las manazas de Sam presiona con fuerza sobre el desgarro. Quiere gritarle que pare, que le hace daño, pero a penas puede respirar.

_(Ha pasado demasiado tiempo)_

Intenta abrir los ojos. Al tercer intento lo consigue. Ve a Sam inclinado sobre él con la nariz colorada, los ojos hinchados y el flequillo sucio pegado a la frente. Balbucea su nombre entre sollozos, acunándolo contra su pecho con demasiada fuerza y demasiada violencia.

–Ey –consigue balbucear y, esa palabra le roba todo el aliento.

El moreno alza la cabeza y le mira. Dean se da cuenta de que no quiere pestañear porque, si lo hace, no podrá controlar las lágrimas. Sam tiene los ojos pequeños de llorar. Se ha callado, sorprendido, pero sus labios siguen balbuceando en silencio. Una herida le cruza la mejilla, desde la barbilla hasta el pómulo izquierdo (es de esas heridas que dejarán cicatriz para siempre). Tiene un ojo morado y la camiseta empapada de sangre anónima. No deja de temblar.

Se ve ridículo y a Dean le entran unas ganas absurdas de reír. Él, Samuel Winchester, todo un guerrero a sus veintiséis años, el puto anticristo, con sus casi dos metros de altura, temblando y sollozando como un puñetero niño pequeño. Le está asustando y, si pudiera, haría una broma que solo conseguiría que llorase un poco más.

—Ey —contesta Sam. Intenta sonreírle para darle ánimos pero lo único que consigue hacer es una mueca deforme y siniestra.

Si todavía tuviese fuerzas, Dean le pegaría un puñetazo. ¿Se está muriendo y la última imagen que tendrá de su hermano es la de una masa gigante que llora y moquea? Pues vaya mierda.

—Aguanta Dean, ¿de acuerdo? Tú solo aguanta. Te pondrás bien. Chuck ha ido a buscar a Erika. Ella te curará. La ayuda ya está en camino —mientras habla su voz baja de volumen hasta convertirse en un murmullo —. Tú solo preocúpate por aguantar, Dean. No te rindas hermano. No te rindas. No te rindas…

Sigue repitiendo en un susurro _no te rindas_, aferrándose a él con cada pedazo de su maltrecha alma. Dean intenta sonreírle, aunque sea un poco, para demostrarle que todo estará bien, que no hay porqué preocuparse pero, cuando consigue que sus comisuras se eleven un poco a pesar del dolor que le producen los labios al estirarse, la tos lo sacude. El mundo desaparece mientras la sangre huye de su cuerpo por entre sus labios.

Sam lo incorpora un poco más y, ahora, puede ver su mano empapada en sangre, presionando la herida. Continúa murmurando y a él le cuesta cada vez más mantenerse despierto. Cree captar palabras como _Dios_ y _no_.

¿Qué pinta Dios en todo esto? Dios los abandonó mucho antes de que la guerra comenzara, alejándose y desapareciendo hasta que ya nadie creyó en él.

Y ahora han perdido la guerra. Ya no queda esperanza a la que agarrarse. No habrá si quiera salvación para los justos.

_(El Infierno llega a la tierra)_

_No quiero volver a bajar. No quiero regresar al Infierno._

Pero sabe que no importa lo que él quiera. Los ángeles lo sacaron del averno para una misión y él les ha fallado. Fue egoísta y no aceptó sus condiciones. No ha podido derrotar a Lucifer. No ha salvado nada. Los ha condenado a todos. Su alma jamás será perdonada ni liberada del peso de sus pecados.

Abajo están de celebración y él será el plato fuerte del banquete. Solo le espera la condenación eterna tras sus párpados cerrados.

_(Welcome to the jungle)_

—No… qui… e… ro… vol… ver…

—No vas a volver al Infierno, Dean —Sam lo aprieta contra su pecho con fuerza y entierra su cara en su pelo. Su voz suena tajante y segura y Dean está tentado a creerle —. No pueden dejar que vuelvas. Te lo has ganado, Dean. El cielo, ¿me oyes? Si hay alguien que se lo haya ganado eres tú. No vas a volver. No pueden dejar que vuelvas.

_(Pueden y lo harán)_

Sam alza la cabeza y, durante un segundo, se calla confundido. A Dean se le cierran los ojos por el cansancio. _Tal vez solo sea la tierra rompiéndose en pedazos lo que le sorprende._ El balanceo y el murmullo vuelven, acunándolo, y Dean comprende que Sam vuelve a suplicar.

Con una suavidad que lo sorprende, una tercera mano se posa sobre su hombro. Presiona la cicatriz que Castiel le provocó al agarrar su alma y arrancarla del Infierno. La cicatriz que siempre los ha unido por encima, incluso, del sello enoquiano que lleva tatuado en las costillas. No necesita abrir los ojos para saber que es él. Su tacto, aún escudado en ese cuerpo humano, es frío y él siente ese frío del que Castiel está hecho traspasándole a través de la ropa, quemándole la piel y llegándole al alma.

No quiere abrir los ojos y descubrir cuanto le ha defraudado, pero, el que lo este sosteniendo igual que hizo mientras salían del abismo, el que lo envuelva con unas alas que no recuerda y ya no puede ver, le dan las fuerzas que no quiere para abrirlos y mirarle.

_(Las campanas del Infierno doblan anunciando su llegada)_

El ángel está arrodillado a su lado, mirándolo de una manera casi humana. Tiene la cabeza ladeada y el ceño fruncido como si todavía no entendiese como los humanos pueden haber sobrevivido tantisimos milenios siendo tan delicados. Pero Castiel entiende mucho más de lo que parece.

Entiende que no puede más, que la guerra llega a su fin y que no han ganado. Entiende que se está muriendo y que van a volver a arrastrar su alma a la condenación.

Y en ningún momento como hasta ahora, cuando le mira y ve el tiempo transcurrido y el que está por transcurrir, Dean ha sentido tanto miedo a la muerte. Sabe lo que le espera y lo que acabará pactando. Sabe que es un Winchester y que aceptar tratos a la primera oferta, no está en sus genes.

Dean lo observa con detenimiento, evaluando los daños. No parece demasiado herido —la nariz rota, el labio partido y una herida en la frente que no deja de sangrar—, pero cuando le mira a los ojos, Dean se derrumba al descubrir el alma de Castiel enterrada en ese azul curiosamente vivo.

Porque en vez de estar llenos de culpa y desprecio, muestran un Castiel mucho más humano que nunca y se parece mucho más a los ángeles de los que mamá le habló una vez cuando era niño, cuando aún no había perdido la fe y todo parecía tener sentido. Permanece a su lado, consolándolo en su desdicha igual que Gabriel consoló a Jesús en el Huerto.

Le susurra que se calmé, que no se preocupe. La guerra continuará hasta que no quede ningún alma sobre la tierra para continuarla.

_(Los cancerberos ya le olisquean los pies)_

Castiel ha desobedecido todas sus órdenes en los últimos tiempos. Ha caído y cambiado a los suyos por un humano. Pelea por salvar una condenación que se condena a sí misma. Una condena a muerte pesa sobre su cabeza.

Respira hondo, aunque no lo necesite, para dotar de oxigeno al cuerpo en el que reside en un gesto que se ha vuelto innato en él. Lo mira a los ojos porque sabe que a Dean no le quedan fuerzas para apartar la mirada.

Y, sin dejar de mirarle, apoya los labios contra los de él.

Lleva dos mil años observando a los humanos desde su puesto, en silencio, aprendiendo la mecánica y el porque de sus acciones. Un humano puede llegar a besar a otro miles de veces en su vida, de cientos de maneras diferentes y con significados totalmente opuestos. Pero la mayoría de las veces, en el momento en que sus bocas se unen, el alma les tiembla y se rompe un poco. Roban un pedacito de la ajena, cambiándolo por un pedacito de la propia. Se sienten mejores y más grandes. Más poderosos.

Por eso se arriesga con Dean. Quiere hacerle ese regalo aunque no entienda exactamente qué es lo que significa ni qué es lo que implica.

Dean cierra los ojos ante el contacto. Sam no entiende que ocurre pero teme cometer sacrilegio al preguntar. Pero Dean entiende. Entiende que la esencia de Castiel —pura energía— se ha espesado y transformado en un pequeño pedazo de alma que lo hace más humano que cualquier niño que nazca en la tierra.

Por eso se deja besar, porque es el único regalo que puede hacerle a Cass antes de despedirse: una completa humanidad.

_(Han elegido bando y no hay vuelta atrás)_

El aliento fluye de un cuerpo a otro a través de los labios entreabiertos. Los quema desde la garganta, los reduce a cenizas y, por un instante, se convierten en el alma del otro.

La mano de Sam afloja la presión sobre su costado y sabe que es Cass quién le obliga a dejarle marchar.

Rompen el beso y la mirada de Castiel duele. Sam ha dejado de llorar. A Dean no le quedan fuerzas para mirarles.

Castiel se lleva la mano izquierda a los labios y empapa sus dedos en la sangre de Dean que los mancha. Habla en voz baja, en un susurro, pero Dean lo oye con claridad.

—Yo te absuelvo de tus pecados. Ve en paz, Dean Winchester – dice con voz ronca mientras traza con sus dedos, una pequeña cruz de sangre sobre su frente y, que no sirve para nada más, que para devolver al rebaño al cordero extraviado.

Las fuerzas parecen volver a él en oleadas y, de repente, todo es más ligero y claro. Cuando abre de nuevo los ojos, lo primero que ve es la maternal figura de Tessa inclinada detrás Sam, ofreciéndole la mano sonriente. No hay aullidos ni perros del infierno rondándole.

Sam no lo mira pero la mirada de Castiel le acompaña todo el tiempo. Dean lo mira fijamente, observando las miles de partículas de luz que forman su cuerpo y sus alas. Todo a su alrededor parece iluminado por millones de luciérnagas que bailan, envolviéndolos, y él siente él mismo miedo ante su majestuosidad que el que sintió en el Infierno cuando toda la oscuridad que lo envolvía, desapareció de golpe, dejándole desnudo y aterrorizado.

No se atreve a preguntarle si se volverán a ver. Él no le contestaría.

Cuando vuelve a mirar a Tessa, no duda en agarrar su mano y abrazarla.

_(Ya no habrá guerra para el guerrero)_


End file.
